life as  half demon's wife
by dreameroffantasies
Summary: this is the first chapter of my very first story...
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha finally got the nerve to ask her to stay with him. He had waited so many years for someone who couldn't, no, who wouldn't love him back. She watched and waited for him patiently to realize that she was right there in front of him.

One day, he saw it the love she felt for him, but it was almost too late. Kagome was headed back to her time for the last time, leaving the Shikon no tama behind in the feudal era with Lady Kaede. He ran as fast as he could and arrived at the bone Eater's well just in time to watch Kagome say all her good byes to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. Kagome was hugging Shippo and telling him not to cry. When she looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in front of the well, once the gang realized what she was looking at, they turned away and headed back towards the village leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

" I didn't think you were going to come," Kagome said.

" I wasn't going to but I finally realized something that I should have realized a long time ago," Inuyasha said. " Kagome, I need you to know that….I care for you."

" you've said that before, Inuyasha. But the next time you hear or smell Kikyo you'll leave me again," Kagome reminded. " And I understand that you still love her but, I cant bear to stay here and be your second choice anymore."

" No, Kagome, you don't understand. I … I -" Kagome cut him off.

" Inuyasha, I'm leaving. I need to live a normal life in my own time. You're always telling me that I should go home and stay there because you're tired of saving me, so, goodbye, Inuyasha."

Kagome took two steps towards the Bone eaters well. Inuyasha knew he only had seconds before she would be gone from his life forever. He reached out and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. That's when he realized that she was crying. As much as she said that she had to leave, she knew in her heart she belonged with him and he was finally realizing it.

"Kagome," he said. " I have something to tell you. I love you and only you. Kikyo is gone now and she wont be coming back."

Kagome looked up at him with tears still in her eyes and asked, "are you asking me to stay here with you, Inuyasha?"

" Yes, Kagome. I want you to stay here with me…forever." he answered. Kagome backed away from Inuyasha and stared off into the distance at the setting sun for a moment. Inuyasha waited silently by her side.

_**~Kagome's Thoughts~**_

_He finally realizes that I've loved him for some time now and he wants me to stay with him here in this time, and I would be happy here. But what about my family in the future? Will I ever see them again, eat my mothers cooking again, talk with Sota or gramps again…._

_**~Inuyasha's Thoughts~**_

_I'm too late. She doesn't love me anymore. I've broken her heart too many times. She would be right to go back to her own time, to leave me here alone with no one to love or care for._

_**what will she choose? life in the future or here in the past?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. She said nothing but looked into his eyes and kissed him. When she finished she said "it took you long enough," then turned on her heel and ran back towards the village. Inuyasha smiled then waited a few seconds before following her.

Back in the village, Kaede and the others were sitting down having herbal tea.

"Kaede, do you think he'll tell her and she'll stay?" Sango asked.

"I think he's too stubborn to admit that he has feelings to her." Miroku said.

"He is very stubborn but he has a heart and he will tell her," Lady Kaede said.

Suddenly the door to Kaede's hut opened and Inuyasha entered with Kagome smiling on his back. "I'm not stubborn," he said. The others were to busy celebrating the fact that Kagome was staying to hear him though.

While Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaede went out to get night flowering herbs, Sango, Shippo and Kagome went to the bath house.

"So, Kagome, what changed your mind about staying?" Sango asked.

"Sango, he finally said that he loves me," Kagome replied.

_Finally _Sango thought. "oh that's wonderful Kagome." Sango smiled. "I'm happy your staying Kagome," Shippo said. " it wont be as difficult (for Inuyasha) with you here and now Inuyasha wont make us disband. We can all stay together now."

"yes Shippo, we can all stay together now." Kagome said.

_**Three months later**_

"Kagome, will you come for a walk with me, alone?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Sango, who smiled, then said, "Sure, Inuyasha."

They walked out into the night under the red full moon. They walked until they came to the spot where they first met, the tree of ages. Inuyasha sat on the ground and motioned for Kagome to do the same.

" Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I know its difficult for you to be away from your family, but I want you to know that I love you."

"Inuyasha, you and the rest of the gang are my family now. I love you, all of you." Kagome said.

" I have a question that I would like to ask you, Kagome. I've been thinking about it for a little while now, I talked with both Sango and Miroku, also Kaede for insight and the proper way to ask this, so here it goes…" Inuyasha began. Kagome looked at him then stood to go catch a firefly. As she stood Inuyasha grabbed her hand then reached into his robes and pulled out a little fabric pouch. "Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked, then handed Kagome the pouch. Kagome looked inside the bag at the beautiful metal ring then fainted. When she woke a few seconds later she was in Inuyasha's arms and his face was full of worry. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and said "yes Inuyasha I will." then she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest under his long black hair, put her ring on her finger then fell asleep in his arms.

When she woke the next morning she was back in her hut, alone. She ran out of her hut and slammed into Sango and Miroku. Once Miroku helped both the girls up off the ground he asked Kagome what was wrong. She said, " I need to make sure I wasn't just dreaming, I need to find Inuyasha."

Miroku said, "Inuyasha left early this morning just after he became his half demon self. He asked me to give you this when you woke up." Miroku handed her a folded piece of parchment. Kagome thanked Miroku and walked off towards the river. She unfolded the parchment and read:


End file.
